


Время спать и время просыпаться

by Remira



Series: Mercenaries [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: ...так они оказываются на одном из богами забытых островов Французской Полинезии.





	

Бокуто просыпается от ощущения усилившейся качки.

Остров предстаёт перед ними глянцевой картинкой с обложки журнала – насыщенная зелень растительности и чистая лазурь моря и неба, смешивающихся где-то на горизонте. Песчаная коса отмели то появляется, то исчезает за грядой волн. Бокуто смотрит на неё и с запоздалой ясностью понимает, что не будет ни нескольких десятков спортивных каналов, ни ночных пробежек до ближайшей закусочной, ни утренних экспресс-побудок, после которых предстоял десятиминутный инструктаж и перелёт в рандомную точку мира. Все эти мысли посещают его только сейчас.

В свои двадцать шесть Бокуто вообще не часто задумывается о том, что будет после миссии, после поворота налево (или направо), после наобум сказанного «да» (или «нет»). Возможно, именно поэтому он всегда выходит сухим из воды – удача любит рисковых, а люди не могут его просчитать, если он и сам никогда не знает, что сделает в следующую секунду – вариантов всегда так много, что перечисление не имеет смысла.

Здесь и сейчас эта порывистость играет против него, но Куроо выглядит довольным, и все потенциальные неудобства меркнут по сравнению с этой простой константой.

Куроо – всё ещё бледный и слабый – спрыгивает в воду раньше, чем лодка пристаёт к берегу, и его брюки тут же намокают по колено, а футболка становится пятнистой от брызг. Бокуто внимательно вглядывается в его лицо и не без удивления понимает, что узнаёт это чувство: безопасность. Спроси его кто, он не смог бы ответить, почему безопасность Куроо сейчас стоит для него на вершине приоритетов, но так и есть. Поразительно, какие выверты иной раз преподносила и продолжает преподносить ему жизнь...

Впервые встретившись, они чуть не убили друг друга. Это случилось в Нахе, на фоне неона, пальм, заката и океана. Взъерошенный пацан, оставивший Бокуто на память перелом запястья и сотрясение средней тяжести, тогда сказал, что если где и не жалко сдохнуть, то только там. Бокуто не знал, какой диагноз оставил на память пацану сам, но вид закатывающихся глаз и мелово-бледной, тонкой кожи под пальцами запомнил отчётливо. Куратор сказал, что всё дело в опыте и это ненадолго, но ошибся.

В следующий раз они пересеклись на окраине Токио и подрались в баре из-за девчонки. В третий раз схлестнулись снова по делу. В четвёртый – просто потому что традиция складывалась отменная, дрался Куроо со злым азартом, а Бокуто никогда не умел уклоняться от вызовов. Пятый стал переломным – они сошлись по принципу «враг моего врага» и превратили задание в увлекательный трип по пустыням ЮАР.

Так продолжалось три года. А потом Куроо подставился, нарушив режим радиомолчания и предупредив Бокуто о взрыве. Спустя неделю он нарисовался на пороге штабной квартиры в Гонконге – с тяжелейшим отравлением и южно-китайской триадой на хвосте. Где-то на задворках сознания голос, подозрительно напоминающий Акааши, предупреждал, что у его решения будут последствия, но собственные долги Бокуто считал делом чести.

В итоге они оказываются на одном из богами забытых островов Французской Полинезии. Без доступа к нормальной еде и благам цивилизации. Без непроходящего ощущения постороннего присутствия. Без необходимости оглядываться через плечо.

Первое, что делает Бокуто, это говорит спасибо довёзшему их островитянину, не заботясь о том, поймут ли его, и суёт в смуглую мозолистую ладонь самую универсальную благодарность в мире. Второе – прыгает на спину Куроо, роняя того в воду и падая следом...

У входа в бунгало они без слов расходятся – Куроо скрывается внутри, а Бокуто продолжает идти вдоль берега и за два часа обходит по периметру весь остров. В западной части располагается рыбацкое поселение на несколько хижин, а в южной – подводный грот, который Бокуто обнаруживает, огибая по воде скалистый участок пляжа. Вернувшись к исходной точке, он несколько минут смотрит на горизонт, перекатывая горячий песок с ноги на ногу и не пытаясь думать о чём-либо.

Бунгало встречает его естественной, природной тишиной и обстановкой, которую можно было бы счесть спартанской, если бы не бросающаяся в глаза небрежность, свойственная всем странам, где температура не падает ниже пятнадцати. Почти под самой крышей располагается настил не более полутора метра шириной, на который ведёт приставная деревянная лестница. Бокуто совсем не удивляется, когда находит Куроо именно там – спящего, обняв тощую подушку и уткнувшись в неё лицом. Внутри рождается смутное беспокойство, не задохнётся ли он, но тревожить Куроо понапрасну не хочется. И понапрасну рисковать тоже – под подушкой наверняка лежит нож или пистолет; хотя не то чтобы Бокуто за себя волновался.

Спустившись обратно, он оценивающе смотрит на низкую, прикрытую матрасом кровать, а потом находит в шкафу свёрнутый рулоном гамак, и это мгновенно меняет все планы.

* * *

Бокуто просыпается за несколько минут до рассвета; смотрит, как глубокий индиго неба выцветает до тёплых, пастельных тонов. Он уговаривает себя полежать ещё хоть немного, может, даже поспать, но уже знает, что эти уговоры бессмысленны, – кипучая энергия внутри никогда не позволяет ему оставаться на одном месте дольше, чем требуется телу для полноценного отдыха. Не проходит и получаса, как он обнаруживает себя в воде: мышцы прошивает удовольствием от разминки, волны ласково толкаются под подбородок.

Куроо просыпается ближе к вечеру – отчаянно щурящийся, взъерошенный, прикрывающий зевки рукой и рассеянно почёсывающий живот и рёбра, на которых Бокуто замечает уже сходящие на нет ссадины. Бокуто приветливо машет ему рукой, Куроо кивает в ответ и садится рядом с костром. Он спрашивает, как прошёл день, и Бокуто рассказывает, увлечённо и торопливо, перескакивая с темы на тему и щеголяя выученной полудюжиной слов на местном диалекте. Он говорит и говорит до тех пор, как совсем темнеет, и ещё несколько часов после, пока тихий и непривычно молчаливый Куроо не начинает откровенно клевать носом. Перед тем, как он уходит обратно в хижину, Бокуто видит в его глазах мягкую, искреннюю благодарность и знает, что никогда в жизни не пожалеет ни об одном из своих решений, связанных с этим парнем.

* * *

Бокуто просыпается и понимает, что снова уснул в гамаке, но когда осматривается по сторонам, то замечает Куроо, сидящего на высоких ступенях и ковыряющегося в каком-то механизме. Бокуто подходит к нему, с удовлетворением отмечает здоровый цвет кожи и отсутствие тревожных складок у глаз, перегибается через перила и наблюдает, как покрытые тонкими царапинами пальцы умело управляются с проводами и ножом, зачищая и соединяя контакты.

Через несколько минут Куроо подцепляет чайник за ручку и покачивает его на весу, выглядя чрезвычайно довольным собой.

– И куда ты собрался его втыкать, гений? – не может удержаться от ухмылки Бокуто.

– А куда ты хочешь, чтобы я его воткнул? – Куроо приподнимает одну бровь, и Бокуто громко хохочет, запрокинув голову.

После Куроо встаёт и жестом велит следовать за собой; Бокуто повинуется тут же, едва не приплясывая от нетерпения. Под низким навесом позади бунгало Куроо показывает ему знававший лучшие дни, но определённо рабочий генератор. Бокуто присвистывает, а Куроо говорит:

– Я нашёл подводное ружьё. Расскажу, где зарыл его, если поможешь привести этот сарай в порядок.

За какой-то час «сарай» превращается в уютное райское гнёздышко – светлое дерево, прозрачные занавески, пропитанный солнцем, солью и морем воздух. Бокуто смотрит на результат, раздуваясь от гордости и желания ляпнуть что-нибудь соответствующее моменту – в равной степени глупое и торжественное. Что-нибудь вроде «выходи за меня» и «знал бы, что ты такая хозяюшка, – переманил бы к нам ещё в Нахе». Однако он своевременно прикусывает язык...

Последним жестом Куроо заталкивает чёрную спортивную сумку вглубь шкафа и заставляет её парой коробок. В иной ситуации Бокуто подумал бы, что от чужих глаз, но сейчас знает, что от своих. 

На этом жизнь словно встаёт на паузу, замирает в моменте между «вчера» и «завтра».

Бокуто несколько дней ждёт, что в любую секунду его скрутит скукой, тоской по ощущению жизни на грани, но та всё никак не приходит; ему хорошо, и единственное объяснение этому лениво греется в лучах солнца, вздрагивает от громких звуков и выигрывает каждый раз, когда они затевают викторину на знание волейбольных чемпионатов.

* * *

Бокуто просыпается – всегда с первыми лучами рассвета.

Они плавают вглубь океана, пока не кончаются силы, а обратно возвращаются неспешным, медленным темпом. Поначалу Бокуто пробует превратить эти заплывы в соревнования на скорость, но Куроо компенсирует скорость выносливостью, и Бокуто в конце концов принимает его правила, но без сожалений.

После одного из походов в поселение Куроо возвращается, держа под мышкой небольшой каучуковый мяч, и рот Бокуто сам собой расползается в улыбке от уха до уха. Правда он уже сто лет не играл, но Куроо говорит, что тоже не практиковался со школы. Первые же сеты показывают, что вруны из них не ахти. Забытые движения вспоминаются, будто последние игры были вчера, а ещё никто из них не умеет сдаваться.

Рацион питания на острове ограниченный, но Куроо тащится по морепродуктам, а Бокуто уже смотреть не может на все эти щупальца и филе. От вида розового, нежного нутра моллюсков тянет блевать, и он решительно не намерен с этим мириться. К счастью, зелёные бумажки всё ещё способны решить такие проблемы даже посреди Тихого океана.

Крепкого смуглого островитянина, доставившего их сюда, Бокуто встречает как старого доброго друга. А вот Куроо смотрит на Бокуто как на сумасшедшего, когда он заливает тарелку с хлопьями пивом и сыто урчит, присасываясь после к горлышку.

– Что? – фыркает он, ни мало не смущённый вниманием. – Чувак, ты не жил, если не пробовал бухлопья, и не пытайся уверить меня в обратном.

Куроо насмешливо вскидывает брови, но Бокуто знает, что он просто завидует. Впрочем, Бокуто не жадный, может и поделиться, когда этому умнику надоест чёртова рыба.

По ночам Бокуто продолжает спать в гамаке под открытым небом, слушая звуки тропиков и шелест волн, а Куроо – в своём логове под самой крышей, откуда простреливаются все точки входа.

Где-то спустя неделю (а может и две, время здесь течёт не так, как обычно; совсем иначе) Бокуто ловит себя на мысли, что их отпуск похож на каникулы – те, что были у него ещё в прошлой жизни. И он иррационально легко вспоминает это упоительное чувство куража и вседозволенности. Но иногда он вспоминает и о другом – например, о спутниковом телефоне, лежащем на дне чёрной сумки, что убрана с глаз так далеко, как только возможно в их обстоятельствах. Он понимает, что когда-нибудь его придётся включить, и знает, что понимает это и Куроо. Они не говорят об этом, но время ещё есть.

* * *

Бокуто просыпается. Резко втягивает носом воздух, с трудом подавляя порыв скатиться с гамака кубарем и нащупать армейский нож, спрятанный возле пальмы в первый же день.

Куроо неподвижно стоит совсем рядом, и это странно, потому что он никогда не выходит наружу до наступления утра. Бокуто присматривается внимательнее и понимает, что у Куроо влажные на висках волосы и твёрдые, заострившиеся черты лица – ни следа той благодушной мягкости, что исходила от него в эти дни. Бокуто переворачивается на бок и говорит, глядя на едва светлеющий горизонт:

– Хочешь, достану тебе кокос вон с той пальмы?

Куроо молчит, и когда Бокуто переводит взгляд на него, то видит всю глубину изумления человека, которого незнакомец ударил по голове пыльным мешком. Бокуто улыбается:

– Ну так как?

Куроо перестаёт неосознанно перебирать пальцами по воздуху у бедра, сдувает с глаз чёлку и с вызовом вскидывает подбородок:

– Хочу.

Бокуто соскальзывает с нагретого места и идёт к указанной наугад пальме – проверять, растут ли на ней вообще кокосы. А если и нет, то какая разница? Он не очень хорош в борьбе с внутренними демонами, зато может легко залезть на двенадцатиметровую дуру.

С этого дня Куроо всё дольше засиживается допоздна, и Бокуто не говорит ничего, зная, каково просыпаться с застывшим на губах криком и желанием вытравить из головы все воспоминания. Но каждый должен справиться с этим сам, а всё, что может Бокуто, – это продолжать оставаться рядом.

В одну из ночей, когда они сидят на крыше бунгало и пялятся в чернильную гладь океана, Куроо запускает руку Бокуто в волосы, тянет к себе и целует. Целует так хорошо, что Бокуто отвечает раньше, чем успевает задать закономерный вопрос вроде «Что, мать твою, по-твоему, ты творишь?». Он невнятно мычит и ведёт раскрытой ладонью по спине Куроо вниз до широкой резинки и снова вверх, наслаждаясь горячей и упругой гладкостью кожи. Куроо, невесть когда успевший оказаться у него на коленях, одобрительно прогибается, льнёт под ладонь и целует напористее, так, что у Бокуто встаёт в считанные секунды. Он рывком подаётся вперёд, но не совсем рассчитывает, что Куроо потянет его за собой.

Они скатываются с крыши, перемежая хохот и стоны, чудом не задевая деревянный настил. Отдышавшись, Бокуто тянет с плеч ветровку и кидает поверх короткой, жёсткой травы, а Куроо сбоку тихо смеётся и бормочет: «На песке я ещё не трахался». Бокуто, честно говоря, плевать. Он ловит Куроо за шею, тянет к себе, и тот мгновенно затыкается, нависает сверху и целует; Бокуто безумно в нём это нравится. Но конкретно в этот момент кое-что понравится ему ещё больше. Он ловит руку Куроо, кладёт себе между ног и, не тратя воздух, толкается вверх. Куроо снова смеётся – прямо в рот, хрипло и как-то невменяемо пьяно. Быстро целует-кусает шею, мажет языком по рёбрам и одновременно стягивает шорты вместе с бельём и сразу берёт в рот, Бокуто только всхлипнуть от неожиданности успевает. Куроо сосёт быстро и сильно и на контрасте совсем нежно, едва касаясь подушечками, мягко водит пальцами по коже бёдер. Бокуто совсем плывёт от этой нехитрой ласки, а потом резко шипит, когда в удовольствие вкручивается острая вспышка боли. Куроо отстраняется, – в тусклом свете единственного фонаря видно только напрягшиеся плечи и блестящие глаза, – снова проводит пальцами по тому же месту, и Бокуто вспоминает, как утром порезался о коралл, когда нырял за раковинами. Вот только сказать этого не может, потому что Куроо наклоняется и зализывает царапину, и небо крутится у Бокуто перед глазами.

– Сделай что-нибудь, – хрипит он, не узнавая собственный голос.

Куроо утыкается носом в бедро и стонет, глухо и протяжно, а потом сгибает его пополам и прижимается губами и языком к заднице, проталкивает внутрь пальцы, и Бокуто чувствует себя бесконечно далеко от собственных мозгов.

* * *

Бокуто просыпается, и утро вливается ему в уши шумом прибоя, криками птиц, касается тёплым дыханием, оседающим в районе ключиц. Затёкшая рука отзывается болезненным покалыванием, Бокуто неловко шевелит ей и сгибает, опуская на жёсткие волосы. Затем поворачивает голову и бездумно смотрит на дрыхнущего у него на груди Куроо.

Ощущения возвращаются постепенно – сходящая на нет дрожь в пальцах, ломящая боль в шее, потерявшая всякую чувствительность спина и... оу. Бокуто тянет шею ещё выше, чтобы увидеть собственный живот, и подцепляет уже засохший белёсый подтёк, чувствуя, как некстати кровь приливает к щекам.

Он выбирается из объятий так осторожно, как только может, будто Куроо – диковинная бомба с крайне чувствительным механизмом. Куроо не реагирует, даже не вздрагивает (позже Бокуто подшучивает на тему чуткости его сна, но Куроо говорит, у него всегда был тот, кто прикрывал спину, и Бокуто запоминает это).

В этот раз Бокуто плавает один. С каждым мощным гребком в голове проясняется. Он знает, что бывали пробуждения и похуже... да что там, пробуждение классное, можно считать, что проблема утреннего стояка решена, но вместо одной проблемы появилась другая – он не хочет всё усложнять и портить. Найти интерес на ночь не сложно, а тех, из-за кого он рискнул бы собственной шкурой, – по пальцам одной руки.

Бокуто это понимает, но всё равно чувствует себя сволочью.

Когда он подходит к Куроо, тот поднимает взгляд, мгновение оценивающе смотрит и вдруг резко меняется в лице, вскидывает руки в утрированно-испуганном жесте:

– О, нет. Если ты сейчас вздумаешь признаваться в любви, учти – на взаимность не рассчитывай.

Бокуто тут же забывает, зачем вообще пришёл.

– Эй! Как это не рассчитывай? Как это не рассчитывай, я что, недостаточно хорош для тебя?!

Куроо пакостно ухмыляется, и Бокуто сам не знает, как так получается, что спустя несколько минут короткой потасовки (лишённой привычных им злости и возбуждения, но не удовольствия) они оба валяются на земле и пытаются отдышаться.

– Я хотел сказать...

– Я знаю.

Бокуто скептически щёлкает языком.

– Всё-то он знает. Скажи на милость – откуда?

Куроо вместо ответа вытягивает руку в воздухе, сжимает пальцы в кулак. Бокуто хмыкает и, так же не говоря ни слова, ударяет по нему своим.

* * *

Бокуто просыпается, не чувствуя рядом уже ставшего знакомым тепла. Объяснений может быть масса, но в поле зрения попадает пустое нутро шкафа, и что-то холодное и неприятное царапает изнутри.

Он оказывается снаружи в считанные секунды, не помня, как миновал лестницу с комнатой, да так и замирает, вперившись взглядом в точку между расслабленными лопатками сидящего на крыльце Куроо. Тот оборачивается через плечо и понимающе улыбается.

– Прости.

Бокуто шумно выдыхает воздух и со злости не может подобрать ни одного подходящего слова. Никаких слов здесь не хватит.

– Я испугался, – наконец говорит он, падая рядом и демонстративно не глядя ни на Куроо, ни на чёртову сумку, лежащую на нижней ступени. – Подумал, ты свалил без меня.

– Мы никогда не разговаривали о том, что будем делать после, – со всё той же раздражающе-тревожной улыбкой замечает Куроо, и у Бокуто кончики пальцев покалывает от желания его ударить, но останавливает понимание: они действительно не разговаривали – только не об этом. – Мы даже не друзья.

– Не друзья, – эхом отзывается Бокуто, поднимается на ноги и смотрит на Куроо сверху вниз. – Мы теперь семья. А от семьи не уходят.

Куроо долго рассматривает его светлыми, серьёзными глазами, а потом опять делает это:

– Ты такая королева драмы.

...переворачивает всё с ног на голову, но Бокуто любит его и за это тоже.

* * *

Покидая остров, Бокуто держит глаза открытыми, потому что некоторые сны всё же хочет сохранить в памяти.

 

_© 07/01/16_


End file.
